owodsettingnwoddicemechanicscrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Lucifer
The Morning Star, The First Angel, First of the Fallen. Lucifer is the first Angel created by God, and of the First House. Lucifer was the leader of the angels, and the deliverer of news from God himself. It was he who agreed with the other angels to rebel, and lead them to "give the fruit" to Adam and Eve, as the best way to show their love for Humanity. Throughout the fall, Lucifer spoke of the power of Humanity, and his teachings are roughly the same as those of the Luciferian faction of Demons. He has fallen in love with Lilith. After the fall, Lucifer was not present in Hell. His whereabouts have been unknown since. =Lucifer= The Morning Star, The First Angel, First of the Fallen. Lucifer, the Morningstar, once known as Seraph of the First House, Prince of All Angels and Voice of God, was the first being created by God and head angel of the First House. He was the leader of the Elohim and the messenger of the Allmaker. Yet it was the Morningstar who rallied a third of the angels to rebel against Heaven, arguing that they should disobey God's commandment and reveal themselves to humanity out of love, in hopes that they could help humans prepare themselves for the impending disaster predicted by Ahrimal. After The Fall and throughout the Age of Wrath, Lucifer spoke of the power of humanity, and his point-of-view and teachings serve as the basis for the Luciferan Faction of the Fallen. After the fallen were cast out of the world, Lucifer was not present in the Abyss. It was revealed that he was somehow able to escape imprisonment, instead eternally wandering earth in a diminished state. He watched as God continued to make humanity suffer, and became Shaitan, the enemy of Heaven, hoping for revenge against God on behalf of humankind. Although he lacked much of his power, he still moved among humans, teaching them and influencing them. One of his first ideas was to teach them the art of sorcery so they could raise other fallen from the Abyss, especially his five Archdukes, who had supported and advised him. However, when his students in Babylon succeeded in calling them, he was shocked and dismayed to find them utterly corrupted by both the Abyss and their own self-doubt. Coming to hate humanity for their role in the banishment of the fallen, the Archdukes, now called Earthbound, turned against Lucifer and set out to destroy his beloved humans. Other lesser fallen were similarly summoned until six-hundred and sixty-six of them inhabited the world. Trying to fix the grave mistake he had made, he tried to destroy the Earthbound, but their ranks swelled faster than he could reach them. Outright fighting did not work against them and the humans they manipulated. Finally, Lucifer decided that since the Earthbound fed on emotion and Faith, the only way to contain them was to take that away. He began to encourage logic and rationality in the peoples of the world, even to the point many viewed him as non-existant and mythological. Their supplies of Faith dwindling, the last Earthbound was forced into slumber in the 1600's. He quietly remained among humans, coming to settle in Los Angeles in the 1930's and working with the developing film and entertainment industry. When the Earthbound and Fallen were awakened and freed by the Sixth Great Maelstrom, Lucifer became a target for the Earthbound. Rather than flee, Lucifer decided to stand his ground and appeared in a fiery vision above the Devil's Nights riots caused by his former companion Belial. Hoping to again use Faith as a weapon against the Earthbound, Lucifer worked to rally both fallen and human alike against the Earthbound and other forces of darkness before the world ended. <<<< BACK